Nintendsquad
by Thombo64
Summary: Sonic enjoys a TV day untill a portal opens up into the Mushroom Kingdom, Now Sonic faces face to face with his old rival Mario. the leader of a gang named the Nintendsquad. Will the rivalry overshadow the mood or will they join forces and find a way home. (Sonic Boom/Super Mario Galaxy Crossover)
1. Bye-Gone

**The Black Hole Portal**

 **Notes: This is the Story that carries on from Brand New Reality. Check out that story to know what is going on with the Team before the events of this story take place.**

The Sonic Xperience day is now under construction. Each member of Team Sonic is to build their own station for people to experience what the particular Team member does as part of the team

Mayor Fink is helping Amy setup the stage where Sonic would be hosting a Sonic Xperience day which would allow the islanders to get a feel for what is feels like to be either Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy or Sticks. The event will be televised on the Comedy Chimp show to showcase the Heroes talents to the world outside the island. The organiser, The Comedy Chimp, explains that each member will have full customisation of their station which will count for the experience of that member, Sonic then pops in to ask for Amy's help on his station as he was struggling with the Desk so the hedgehogs head that way.

Tails is relaxing in his workshop with some gadgets that he would show at his station, one being UT, The Universal Translator. Knuckles enters the workshop in his usual fashion of breaking down the door for only one reason, asking Tails If he looks good with either rounded Sunglasses or square shaped sunglasses, However Tails wasn't listening and had time to repair the door that Knuckles had just broke.

Now the gang assembled at Meh Burger. While talking about the day Tails brought up the subject of Eggman who might cause havoc during the event and ruin the heroes' day for everyone, Sonic wanting a smooth run of the event to get the most tv time volunteers himself to go to Eggman's lair and make sure he will not cause havoc during the meet. He speeds of towards the Base after finishing his Chilli Dog and Knuckles decides to also run off for no apparent reason, Tails then shows the remaining members of the gang the upgraded communicators which show a holographic image of the member so if anything would to go on in the meet the members can have quick visual communication from each station, also as another gimmick to show off to people at the event.

Sonic arrives at Eggman's lair and presses the doorbell to which Eggman answers while in his pyjamas, something that Sonic doesn't want to see, Eggman has no idea of the event but Sonic wanted to make sure that Eggman doesn't show his face at all. "Eggman, today is a special day for my team today, it would mean the world to us if you don't show your face today." Sonic asks his arch villain

"Why can't I show up, I'm the reason your famous" Eggman Points out

"Because I have to deal with kids, remember when I was asked to read in the school and you showed up and burned the place down. I'm not allowed to be anywhere near the school because of you" Sonic reminded Eggman of a past event

The conversation went on at the island base, meanwhile on the main island the event was still in full build. The stations that were Fully built were Sonic and Knuckles, Amy's was still half build and Tails was just finishing. Sticks was just starting her station.

Later in the day the comedy chimp is hosting the 'Xperience Sonic' evening which almost the whole village has gathered to attend. Each Member of Team Sonic was hosting their own Station to show many people what the particular Hero does as part of the Team.

On Sonic's Station, Sonic's main attraction was a treadmill, Sonic would put people on the treadmill and see how fast they can run, Sonic would then show the person the way he runs and see if they can duplicate it. of course not at the speed sonic would. He also has a Eggman shaped 'Whack an Egghead' Game to which a person would pick up the Sonic Shaped hammer and try and crush the Eggman.

On Tails's Station, many of the best inventions were on display, these included UT (The Universal Translator) Which has the ability to sort off read the person's mind and say what they actually mean, which impressed and annoyed people, also at the station is a group activity with Tails to create an invention, getting the community involved in making something that would help people.

Next up was Knuckles, his Station was more of a gym, being the strong member of the team Knuckles would show people how he is able to smash robots at ease without smashing up his hands, on display was an Eggman punching bag to which people would punch Eggman and try and rack up the most points.

For Amy's station, she mainly focused on her hammer, with a similar 'Whack an Egghead' game to which the winner wins a model of her hammer, Amy was easy with the crowd and taught the people the best way of dealing the most damage using the hammer as the weapon.

And Finally Sticks, she offered many of her boomerangs on display including the main one which was split in half after encountering Red for the first time.

The comedy chimp followed by his full camera crew tour the venue and first on the list is Sonic's booth where Sonic is running on a treadmill and a screen is showing the speed he is going at to show people his full potential, the comedy chimp then asks sonic some basic interview questions such as "What gives you the willingness to help people?" to which Sonic Answers with "seeing people cheer for you and respect you just make you feel great"

The comedy chimp then heads to Tails area where Tails is showing off his latest inventions and some of his best such as UT and the holo-comunicator and is using the help of the people in his booth to create a new robot from Scratch which the comedy chimp asks tails the same questions as he did with Sonic. Tails answers in much the same manner as sonic with "Seeing people happy for what you have done is amazing to see" as the Comedy Chimp is with Tails, Red finally shows up after an island run and visits Sonic at his station wondering what on earth is going on

The camera cuts back to the Comedy Chimp who has made his way to Knuckles' area where Knuckles is helping people in what he does best and what he knows how to do, Punching, so the comedy chimp asks knuckles the same questions which Knuckles answers is an unexpected correct way with "Well I just like to see happy people" and gives the comedy chimp a go on the knuckles branded Tails door which is made to be broken, the comedy chimp then breaks the door and the proceeds his way to Amy's station. Out of shot, Eggman is watching the events on his TV and preparing his own little "station" where he will open a Black Hole to suck the hedgehog away letting Eggman build his theme park on the village ruins.

Zooming into the TV we return to the comedy chimp who is asking Amy the same questions with much the same answers and also receives a free Amy-style Hammer to display on the show before moving on to the final Station, Sticks.

After the following station the camera cuts to the stage, to which Sonic has now made his way to. The plan is to show a film of the many times Team Sonic had battled Dr Eggman and other enemies who have tried to attack the village. "Alright people, this is just a small shout out to the villains who we fight, people who try and battle us and always fail" Sonic puts on the clip. After a minute of the clip played is when the real drama happened. Dr Eggman, in person uses his Egg mobile to break the screen shifting all the attention to him.

"People of the village, please make your way out of here in order for my plan to work" Eggman shouts causing chaos to rise in the crowd with everyone running out of the village in efforts to save their lives from Eggman, this includes the cameras putting an end to the Xperience Event far too soon. The only people who stood were the entire Team Sonic along with Code Red.

"EGGMAN, WHAT DID I SAY!" Sonic shouts towards the Doctor who is hovering in the sky laughing at the events

"no matter hedgehog, say goodbye" Eggman laughs as he uses a Ray gun and shoots the ground creating a black hole in the wall pulling the entirety of the village into it in efforts to flatten the village and for Eggman to be able to build his own theme park on the ruins.

This didn't exactly go to plan. What Actually happened was when the black hole opened, it briefly did as expected before a load roar came from the Hole and formed a Portal to a supposed new Dimension. the whole Team was in shock over the events and could only look into the portal rather than start a fight with the Eggman.

Sonic was the first to try anything, to see if anything could go through the portal the hedgehog first tried using his voice to communicate with anyone, "Hello" Sonic shouts through the portal to see if he could speak through it. and to his shock he got a reply, "Hello" a voice replied from the portal with an Italian accent which Sonic recalls as an old rival

Sonic then proceeds though the portal into the new area to finalise a suspicion he had when first hearing the voice. And it was true

Sonic appears on the other side of the portal in a new land with many eyes watching him as he shows his face in the land. Sonic is now face to face with his old rival from the 1991 onwards, known as Mario.

"So, we meet again old friend" Mario greeted the hedgehog into the mushroom kingdom remembering the rivalry they once had.

"We do; times have changed between us both" Sonic replies back towards the plumber

"Indeed" Mario replies back.

Tensions rise as the once sworn enemy's once again meet face to face in a public place not wanting to start a fight not wanting to start a fight.

Luigi can see his brother trying to hold back a fight and intervenes with a peaceful approach, Luigi had nothing against the Hedgehog back in the day and attempted to make friends with him with Mario getting in the way like he always did.

"Sonic, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom" Luigi greeted the hedgehog with a happier approach which made Sonic more cheerful with the events and happier being in the area being respected for who he is rather than tossed to one side for events over 20 years ago. The Remainder of Team Sonic stepped into the portal and into the mushroom kingdom to check on Sonic and be greeted by the people of the Mushroom Kingdom.

To ease the tension between Mario and Sonic, Princess Peach brings the plumber to one side for a small talk while Team Sonic are greeted by the remainder of the mushroom kingdom's population. "Mario, the last thing we need is a fight between you two, your rivalry was over in 2001 and you are just holding it in inside, you need to get over it"

"I Know, but after all this time he still has the Bill Clinton attitude and now he got his friends with him. I know what I need to do"

Back at the Portal, Code Red sticks his head in to check on Sonic only to be pulled in by a gang of toads and no matter how much he tried to resist being pulled in, he soon failed and got pulled into the Mario Dimension to Join the group inside.

"Red, you made it" Sonic greets his friends while in conversation with Luigi and also introduced him to the green plumber, "Luigi, this is my friend Code Red, even in my world he is from another dimension so he has travelled a bit from his normal life" Sonic introduces as Red is set free from the Toads and able to walk by himself once again. Inside the new kingdom.

About half an hour later, Eggman gets board of nothing happening and walks into the portal to see anything and this caused a chain reaction of bad events to happen. As Eggman enters the portal, the Ray gun starts to spark while in his pocket and as soon as the gun reaches the portal, the portal is closed off leaving Team Sonic with Eggman trapped inside the Mario Dimension and away from home

"Eggman, what in the name of Chaos what that for!" Sonic confronts Eggman over the portal closing and now trapped in a new world

"Reminds me of my Situation Sonic, you will realise how hard it is" Red says to Sonic as this is the Second time he has been stuck in a new dimension away from a life.

THE END

Now Sonic is trapped in the Mushroom Kingdom with his arch villain and rival. Will the team be able to get back home?

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sonic has now been trapped with Mario who still not willing to make friends, Dr Eggman who is willing to join evil forces and create an even bigger villain for himself. Now he must gain the trust of Mario and Join forces with him to reopen the portal home. This is why Brand New Reality was only 3 chapters.**


	2. Red's Overreaction

Hours Past after the events of Sonic being Trapped in the mushroom kingdom and being separated from his normal life and being forced to temporarily adapt to the new world he stands in alongside his arch rival from 20 years ago.

While Mario's lesser known brother Luigi was welcoming Sonic into the Mushroom Kingdom along with his friends, Mario was sitting alongside still keeping a large distance from his once arch enemy in his own small moody cloud at the other side of the Princess's castle in a small coffee shop alongside best friend Donkey Kong, a large ape destined to save his bananas

Inside the welcome party inside the tall castle many activities are occurring at once: Sonic, Red and Tails along with Luigi, Diddy Kong and Princess Daisy were playing Table Tennis inside one of the sport rooms inside the castle, Knuckles and Sticks are eating alongside Wario and Waluigi and Finally Amy was observing some of the Artwork placed in the vast open hallways on the palace. More specifically a picture of various planets aligned with the mushroom Kingdom which also contains spaceships hovering over the land. Named by the owner "Galaxy alignment"

The Owner of the painting just so happened to observe the Hedgehog observing the painting. Princess Peach walks next to Amy and observes the painting with her for about a second before making the start of a conversation with the hedgehog, "Nice Painting isn't it?"

"It's just amazing, see every one of the planets has its own source of life" Amy replies on the subject of the planets life forms portrayed in the painting

"This was made in space when the worlds of the galaxy aligned which only happens once every 100 years" Peach informed Amy on the rarity of the creation of the Painting to even exist

"just wonder if my world is seen around, you can feel homesick from being lost from home, and knowing that it's a possibility that you couldn't get back ever, does impact on you"

"You know what Amy, watch this" Peach demonstrates her power and princess of the land, "Toads, assemble" Peach orders for the working small mushroom people that work at the castle to gather and await an order from the princess, "seeing that we have guests, could you make out the spare rooms to a good standard for our guests" as soon as she gave the command, all the small mushrooms spread out once again and hurried along up the stairs in the centre of the open area and at the top of the stairs, scatter into two and along the corridors to get to the spare rooms for the new guests of the mushroom kingdom.

[Sport Centre, Peach Castle]

Inside the Sport centre inside the Castle is almost an Olympic Themed Stadium, it contains an 400m track in the shape of an oval with a 100m sprint line completely straight, inside the track was various other sports, such as the hammer throw, Javelin and Pole vaulting. Alongside the sandpit where Triple and the Long jumps are held. So the entire Athletics' side of the Olympic Games could be help inside this sport centre. So it was easy to know what Sonic is doing to pass the time.

That's Right, The Hammer throw. Sonic, Luigi and Tails were seeing how far they could throw the hammer across the stadium and score the most points, the match went on for a least half an hour before any result could be seen by the time the game was over and Luigi had won by 1inch over Tails, meaning Sonic was last for the first time in his life. The group gathered again to celebrate Luigi's Victory with a downbeat Sonic not happy over loosing looking over the Podium celebration. But he wasn't the one about to destroy the happy mood

The whole time during the match, Red has observing the game as he chose himself to sit out of the match, inside him however was his heart breaking. With the recent events that forced him away from the family he loved was starting to hit him, and hit him hard.

Red gathered with the remainder part of the team for some more games together. Amy, Knuckles and Sticks arrived at the arena and joined in the games for Team Sonic while Princess Peach created her team for the Home players. Her team consisted of herself, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi and Diddy Kong. For Team Sonic was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and Red.

While in a Team briefing in Sonic's corner was where the Team was about to lose a member. Sonic was going over the events pointing out what needs to be done in order to smash Peach's Team with Sonic Speed while the remainder talked among themselves not listening at all to the Hedgehog. Amy was looking how big the stadium is and how on earth could Peach fit it into her castle. Knuckles and Tails were in a staring contest with Knuckles consistently falling for Tails' tricks and blinking and looking away thus making Tails consistently win, and Sticks was intimidating Red once again.

"Come on, tell me at least Shadow, how are you doing this, was this your plan to get us into this place" Sticks intimidated Red still believing that he is Shadow even though he isn't.

"Sticks, for the last time, I am not Shadow" Red attempted to answer back telling her the truth about himself before he realised that she wasn't listening and treating everything he says as a cold faced lie to cover up past events

Red now had gotten angry over the fact that Sticks will not believe him not matter what and this forced the hedgehog to raise his voice in anger with the emotional train that he will board soon after. "Alright Sticks, I've had about enough of this!" Red Shouted towards the badger attracting the attention of the remainder part of the team into the argument between the hedgehog and badger, "My name is Red. Code Red, nothing close to Shadow, first of All my fur is RED" Red shouted

"it's just paint you liar, I can see through you disguise Shadow the Hedgehog" Sticks replied back

"ENOUTH, I CAN'T HELP THAT I LOST MY FAMILY JUST TO BE MISTAKEN" Red fully shouted at the top of his voice looking over the badger's head while the remainder of the team looked on starting to get scared of him acting up. "SO I LOOK LIKE SHADOW, DOESN'T MEAN I AM HIM, I DON'T KNOW WHY SHADOW LET YOU DOWN STICKS, BUT DON'T PULL IT OUT ON ME"

Red now notices out of his anger towards Sticks, the shocked audience watching on the argument between the two, not wanting to stain his friendship with the remainder of the team, the hedgehog left Sticks and said "I'm out of here" before dashing full speed out of the arena leaving the team Shocked over the argument and the full anger he showed towards sticks over the loss of his Family.

"I Guess being away from his dimensions starting to get to him, when we get back home that is what I'm doing" Tails claimed before the team resumed what they were previously doing before the argument began. Who knows where Code Red had gone to calm himself down over sticks

[Kong's Burgers]

The local burger joint build similarly to Meh Burgers in Sonic's World, one sheltered kitchen where a chef would interchange units and create burgers or whatever is ordered, only well done burgers instead of poorly made burgers, the joint is run by Funky Kong with the aid of Donkey Kong when he is not collecting bananas for himself, Mario often goes to the place to keep his cool over his slight crush on the princess when Donkey knows about and often pokes fun at him for it, and when a kart race goes badly leaving Mario last which happens often so Mario is familiar with the place

Mario happens to be there over the whole Sonic situation talking to Donkey about things allowing the plumber to let out his feelings and feel better for himself. "what you saying Mario, you still have a grudge on him for something over 20 years ago, the bin incident was in 1995 Mario. You just need to put it aside now" Donkey told Mario to truth that the plumber needs to take on and put aside the rivalry in efforts to get sonic back home

Code Red arrived at the burger joints after a run around the boundaries of the kingdom to try and clear his head so he can get home without dragging time onwards making the whole situation slower which is not needed. The hedgehog speeds into the joint and orders a burger, the same one he ordered at Meh Burgers to which he jumped over the counter and made it himself with the quality he was given. He soon makes eye contact with the Italian plumber sitting at the bar area talking to Donkey Kong and as soon as he gets his burger, makes his way in the direction of the plumber.

"Well Mario, make your move on this guy and then to Sonic, how hard can it be" DK suggests to Mario watching the hedgehog make his way over towards the bar and the plumber, when Red gets close enough, Mario taps the top of the barstool next to him letting Red know that he is inviting him to sit next to him and hopefully start a conversation

After Red takes the seat, Mario is the first to talk to the broken-hearted hedgehog in efforts to cheer him up. "So, you ok at all?" Mario asks to start the conversation

"I wish; things haven't been my way recently" Red replied using a heartbroken tone to his normal British accent

"How could that be; What's Sonic been doing" Mario questions for another reason to hate sonic

"It's not Sonic, he's been helping me through my hard time"

"Really?"

"yea, my story is a long one so hold tight" Red announced before informing the Plumber his story since his dimension swap, "I'm not from the world that we came from, my normal life is in a city called Station Square, a large city where various things go on, I had my family which was my girlfriend Amy Rose, the most beautiful hedgehog you could ever see, I also had my Chao Chaz, I treated him like one of my kids, I loved him, and one day I was saving the world from evil when they just went. More of I went, something happened back in my dimension which caused me to enter a new one, I had to readapt to the people I once knew as best friends and do It all again, my only efforts are to return to my Amy and Chaz and be home once again in the land of Endless Possibilities".

"That's hard, listen Red, I have a small gang I called the Nintendsquad and we can help you. Or at least get you back to the world you came from with Sonic and friends" Mario told Red of the gang

"Nintendsquad? Where have I heard that before" Red remembers the name but not what it was for back in his dimension seeing as he notices the name.

"The Nintendsquad, me as the leader with my green brother Luigi beside me, on the computers is Princess Rosalina who should be in space right now in her research facilely, then as backup we got Peach, the princess of the land and…"

"ME, haha" Donkey Kong shouted out from behind the bar

"So Nintendsquad, how would you be able to get us back" Red asks the plumber looking up at the sky confident of the task at hand

"we will find a way to create a power surge which will create a space anomaly" Mario knows so far on how a portal would be created.

"Alright Mario, you can count me in if you need a fast pair of feet, I'm telling you as a friend now, I can easily beat Sonic in racing" Red sneakily Mario causing both the hedgehog and plumber to chuckle.

THE END

Now Red and Mario are mates, not to get the remainder of Team Sonic to work with the Nintendsquad to find a way back. But Where has Eggman Gone?

 **Authors Notes:**

 **If you have seen the first 3 chapters of Endless Possibilities, you will know what the word Nintendsquad means in Red's Dimension.**


	3. Once Rivals

Once Rivals, Now Partners

Inside the deep, dark and quite smelly forests of the mushroom kingdom, an evil lurks around in efforts to retreat from peace and forge his own kingdom with themselves as the dictator of the world while people look up to them as the leader and the one to love. Then there's Dr Eggman in an unknown land wondering what he could do for his theme park

The Egg-shaped male walks through the forest observing the dying trees of the forest before firstly hearing the popping of lava then the light produced near a dark villain's castle. Eggman looked upon the massive black and orange castle resembling the shape of an evil turtle thing with a roar faintly playing away in the background with intervals of a load roar to even more inform any person that evil lurks around. Before making his way to a door.

Dr Eggman, the evil of Sonic's World, had just found the castle of Bowser, the evil of the mushroom kingdom. And lucky for him Bowser was nearing the door when Eggman was in the area.

"ah Mr Bowser" Eggman greeted the king koopa as he was transported by a gang of koopa servants while also twiddling with his mustache to pass the time, "Nice for you to show up"

"What are you doing here?" Bowser warned the doctor like he would any other person who is even near his castle.

"I'm here to show my evil skills in efforts to get your help in getting home" Eggman announced his plans to the king stood before him

"Evil you say, follow the chariot then we talk" Bowser said to the doctor and commanded the servants to proceed into the castle with Eggman following them inside so the evil can be played with between the soon to be partners in crime.

[Peach Castle]

Mario and Red return from their encounter at Kong's Burgers to meet up with the rest of the Team, after discussions with both Red and Donkey Kong at the burger joint, Mario is going to try and make friends with the Blue Hedgehog who once was his arch rival. The remainder of the Team had just finished a game of tennis to which Team Sonic won utilising Sonic's speed while the others just sat by the side watching Sonic show off. In the middle of the gardens stood before the front of the iconic castle which houses the Princess of the Land, Peach, is a fountain with seating so a person could sit and talk to another. Which is exactly what Mario does to which he was joined by the blue blur

"hey man, you alright" Sonic asks the plumber as he takes his seat on the fountain next to the plumber.

"I'm Fine, I would ask you the same seeing as your away from home and may not get back" Mario told the hedgehog

"It's alright for now man, I'm actually more worried about Red at the minute, he completely flipped out and dashed off into an unknown land" Sonic recalls Red's argument with Sticks earlier and the reaction he had

"Red, he is going through a hard time, the loss of his family from fighting to your land, you know what Sonic, my gang the Nintendsquad can help out in your problem and get you back home" Mario knew Red's problem and offered Sonic help from the Nintendsquad

"Sounds good man, who make up this Nintendsquad?"

"Well, I'm the front runner, Luigi backs me up, Rosalina is in space in her research facility, Peach acts as a distraction and a well done punch as a final blow, and the Donkey is the detective" Mario informed the hedgehog on the members of his team

Tails overhears about a research facility and suddenly gets interested enough to join the conversation about the research facility in efforts to play with different gadgets and other Tails related things. The conversation goes on for hours between the blur and the plumber as they put aside their former rivalry and start to form a new friendship together.

[a couple of hours later]

"Well Mario, one pass time I like to do I a nice run, care to join, also a song I like to sing to make the whole process mush faster and more fun" Sonic offered the chance for Mario to go on a run with the hedgehog

"Sounds nice Sonic, lets-a-go"

The plumber and hedgehog now get up from the fountain seats and head for the exit of the gardens to start a run around the mushroom kingdom which gives Sonic a chance to see the area and for the both of them to further bond seeing as they need to in order to get home

{Endless Possibilities}

 _ **Sonic: This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back**_

 _ **'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back**_

 _ **But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all gotta start from somewhere  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending!**_

 _ **I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!**_

 _ **And so we'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it**_

 _ **As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it!  
(You'll see it!)**_

 _ **So please wake me up when I get there  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending!**_

 _ **I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!**_

 _ **Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!  
No, this is where my journey begins!  
You're losing speed, you're losing your flow  
But inside is a power you'll never know!  
And let it out - it's inside you!  
Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!**_

 _ **I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me...**_

 _ **I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!**_

 _ **(Endless possibility...)  
Endless possibility!  
(Endless possibility...)  
Endless possibility!**_

And suddenly, from wanting to rip each other's throats out on the spot, both Hedgehog and Plumber ran through the most iconic scenes that are in the boundaries of the Kingdom forming a new friendship and finally setting aside the once rivalry to now become Partners in fighting evil. Now with both sides crowing in size, is the inevitable battle going to be any bigger between the Plumber and the Koopa King.

While the plumber and hedgehog ran into the scenes, back at the gardens of the castle a new scene was happening.

Red was talking to himself while observing the front of the castle that couldn't hide if it tried, still tense about being away from home for so long is why he had an overreaction to sticks' mistake which still had the badger in shock, Sticks was keeping her distance from the hedgehog after observing the power he could hold up with the tense situation that he is going through, to comfort the shocked badger is her best friend Amy.

"What is up with Shadow man, he seems to have become far more aggressive since we broke up" Sticks points out to Amy over her relationship with the real Shadow

"I know, you keeping mistaking Red for Shadow is starting to get on his nerves, we can see that this 'Red' Guy is clearly not Shadow so I'm gonna talk to him and find more on why he overacted to a simple mistake" Amy told Sticks attempting to correct her mistake while needing more information to fully back up the point

Amy moved from the badger and walked towards the lone Red hedgehog stood watching the front of the castle. Despite the proof that sticks had given to say that Red is not Shadow she still doesn't believe them and in her eyes, Shadow is in disguise trying to fool the team to break them up from the inside. Meanwhile Amy was about to see for herself the real Code Red

"Hey, think that was a bit of an overreaction on sticks earlier?" Amy asked Red as she walked to the side of the hedgehog lost in his own world

"Sorry about that, I guess dimension travel and missing my family is getting to me a bit" Red apologised to Amy about the Sticks incident with a small explanation

"How has life changed for you since, you know?"

"it's been turned on my head, even just seeing this castle I get flashbacks of my great life, looking up at the castle I get the flashback of Me and Amy looking up at the Sol Building in my hometown of Station Square the day I moved into my apartment, also that day I witnessed my Chao hatch from his Egg" Red explained to the hedgehog next to him the flashback he was experiencing.

"must be hard for you"

"Yes it is, every day I walk in whatever dimension I'm in today it hurts, all I want it to be back with my Amy, my lovely Amy Rose"

Amy was starting to feel confused, hearing Red say her name like he was talking to another person felt heart-breaking soon remembering that he is referring to the Amy Rose in his dimension, with also the feeling of Love as he talks about his love for her. Not to mention the awkward factor was rising when Red looked at Amy and smiled as she reminded him of her. Almost wanting to kiss her as if she was his Amy

This small love scene was broken when Knuckles came running past them at full speed in a way he has done something wrong as something is chasing him, this was evidenced when one of the castle's Chain Chomps followed the Echidna in pursuit which evidenced where Knuckles was the whole time. Red dashed off the aid the Echidna and bring the Chain Chomp back towards where it is supposed to normally be chained to guarding the entrance. This left Amy with a slight crush on the New hedgehog roaming the land to add to her crush on a particular blue blur

THE END

Mario and Sonic are now friends; this will make it easier to get back home for Sonic, which may need a move only one member knows. Find out soon.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Having fun with this so far, but are you enjoying it so far? Let me know.**

 **Update: from finishing this chapter, my following day I am going to Insomnia 58 which is a video game convention here in the UK. After that I am going on holiday for a week. So It may take a while to respond to reviews or any PM for a week starting 9AM BST (British Summer Time) (UTC+1)**


	4. Former Glory

Nintendsquad Chapter 4: The First Night

The vast corridors of the infamous castle that stands for the vast land of the mushroom kingdom belonging to the Princess of the land, Peach. The Corridors just keep going and often a door will appear and take you to a new room. Until the gang finally reached their destination. The castles guest bedrooms. For where they would spend their first night in the new land.

The gang had come to the bedroom blocks, a set of doors per room lined the hallway with rooms opposite each other. 4 rooms had been made out for the dimension travellers in the castle, for them it was 2 doors on the left and 2 doors on the right side of the corridor both facing each other. So it should just fit all 6 of them with two sharing's, Tails was insistent that he had his own room so he could study without anyone around him and continued on to find the room before claiming it and locking himself in for the night. Next was for Sticks to rush and claim a room without being spotted hoping to get one for herself. So that leaves Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Code Red to have to share rooms together which Sonic sorted himself with the Echidna as quick as he would react if a Chilidog is mentioned. Leaving Amy and Code Red. Seeing that Red will have to share the room with the hedgehog he leaves to 'get some air' while Amy was guided into her room just to the right of Sonic's Room

All the rooms were lined out exactly the same. Starting at the door, a double bed or a set of twin single beds faced the door with a set of draws on each side while resting on them, a mushroom light, on the other walls were paintings of the Legend of Zelda series and other Nintendo branded highlights.

Sonic left his room to go for another run before going to bed, leaving the clueless Echidna inside setting up the bed provided and locking the door, unknown to Sonic as of yet, by now Tails was sleeping in the first room, Sticks was altering the room not trusting the bed provided and made a hammock with the covers leaving only the pillows and a sheet on the original bed, Amy had the luxury of the large double bed in her room to which she may have to actually Share and knuckles now in his own room after locking Sonic out, had pushed the beds together and slept diagonally across them. Sonic encountered an uneasy Red outside before the start of his run.

"You ok bud?" Sonic asked the emotionally confused hedgehog sitting in the dark outside the castle

"I will be ok mate, just a slight uneasiness of tonight" the hedgehog explained

"why would that be?" Sonic asked wondering why red would be uneasy without understanding his backstory

"it's Amy, your dimension Amy, I can hardly look at her without heartbreak. How am I gonna get through the night if I know I am almost gonna have a breakdown with a shattered heart because that mink" Red told Sonic

"I hear you, not easy, but you're gonna get through it. with the help of Mario's Nintendsquad we are gonna get back home and then Tails will get you back home." Sonic reassured Red before both hedgehogs ran together around the kingdom turning from a run to a race.

[a few minutes later]

With the speed of both hedgehogs they were able to run the whole kingdom within a few minutes until back to the castle. Where Sonic and Red were to make a discovery.

Both hedgehogs were back to the bedroom block and the 4 rooms prepared for them earlier. Only for Sonic to attempt to open his door and fail, after various attempts of forcing the door open and banging on the door shouting for knuckles failing he gave up, "damn, Knuckles had locked the door. I'm gonna have to take another room for tonight, and I can't be tails as he would be asleep by now" Sonic said to himself before moving on and knocking on Amy's Door, "Ames, Ames" Sonic called through the door awaiting Amy to get up and answer the door to the hedgehog

"Sonic, what do you want" Amy opened the door having been woken up by the hedgehog with a slightly annoyed mood because of that.

"Knuckles has locked me out, mind if I share with you for tonight?" Sonic askes the hedgehog while keeping eye contact with her while in her slim pyjamas,

"Alright, just don't kick about in the night" Amy lets Sonic into her room before closing and locking the door. Leaving only Code Red outside, now with no room he just kips on the floor.

Inside Amy's room was the bed she was sleeping in with her hammer just to the side of the bed. Amy was standing on the room looking outside the window. While Sonic was trying to set up a makeshift hammock to avoid sharing the Bed with her, making the situation more embarrassing for Sonic was Amy's Pyjamas, consisted of a skin tight dress which attacked her slim figure and some slight show present, all Sonic had to do was not stare, which is all slightly harder knowing she has a slight crush on him and him feeling a similar way about her.

Sonic tripped over the hammer while not looking where he was walking and as he fell face first on the ground, found what looks to be a button of some sort under the bed. "Amy, I found a button" Sonic claims.

"What?" Amy responds and walks over to him and gets to his position on the floor to see under the bed and what Sonic was going on about, the button "Oh, you weren't kidding, or making a cover up" Amy says before asking "What does it do?"

Sonic, always ready for adventure presses it while both hedgehogs are led on the ground. That press of a button triggers a sequence of events that lead to a trapdoor opening right under where they are both led down. Sonic falls down the whole while Amy is able to hold on to the ledge, so Sonic reaches the bottom of the whole first and sees Amy dangling above him, Sonic lets his male hormones aside and shouts up "Amy Let go, I will catch you!"

Amy put her full trust into the hedgehog and watched herself lessen the grip on the ledge and watch her hand straighten out and her body to fall from the room and down a metal tube, she closes her eyes as she falls to try and put in her mind that she is not falling to calm herself down before she came to a sudden stop. After opening her eyes once again she is staring right into the eyes of the man that may annoy her on a daily basis, but flutters when their faces are inches away from each other.

Sonic puts Amy back on her feet as they both observe the room they have landed inside, it seemed to be decorated in the theme of an Olympic stadium, and shows pictures of a much younger Mario participating for his home country of Italy, Sonic had never seen Mario without his curly Mustache on his face nor his iconic hat, but these pictures showed him with neither and a much slimmer build. Sonic and Amy were mesmerised by what they were seeing of the past adventures on the plumber before he was a plumber.

"I Can't believe it" Sonic claims while in shock over his discovery, meanwhile Amy was observing a book nearby showing names of athletes in the Olympic Games of 1988 in Seoul, South Korea.

"Sonic, look at this" Amy calls out to the hedgehog over one discovery she had found in the book she was reading. "Looking at the Names in this book here I have found Mario Mario, he was an Italian athlete in 1988 for the Olympic Games in Seoul. Before we were even born" Amy shows Sonic the athlete details for Mario

"Wow, and he's let himself go all this time" Sonic claims when observing what Mario used to look like and what he is like the last time they saw him an hour earlier.

Upstairs was a new scene, Red had fallen asleep on the thick carpet outside the bedrooms while Sonic went it with Amy for the night, no other room was available after Knuckles locked Sonic out forcing him with Amy leaving Red for the hallway, Sticks, who had her own room, scampered around the door to her room to see the sleeping Red, and decides to see if he was an android which she believes Shadow is and also believing Red is Shadow, so checking the coast is clear before making her way round the corner and dragging the sleeping hedgehog into her room.

Things don't exactly go to plan for sticks though, Whist dragging the hedgehog into her bedroom, she bumps his head on the door frame which wakes him up. Red looks from below onto Sticks stood with her head in her hand over the mistake she had just done.

"What are you doing sticks?" Red questions the paranoid badger

"you thought you could abandon me, leave me stood up and GET AWAY WITH IT. Your kind makes me sick Shadow" Sticks shouted at the confused hedgehog led on the floor

"What? I didn't do any of that. Sticks I have no idea what Shadow has done to you but don't take it out on me for just looking like him, take a good look sticks, my highlights are Purple" Red pointed out in an attempt to finalise Sticks' Mistake by pointing at his highlight on his top quill and on his other main quills.

Sticks was now going through something new in her life, an emotional breakdown. As Red pointed out under light his Purple highlights in contrast to his dark red main colour, Sticks observes the change and finally comes to the conclusion that Red is not Shadow. Also since her rant had bought back past memories of the real Shadow the Hedgehog, a Tear forms from her tear duct at the side of her eyes and starts its stream down her face before reaching her muzzle and dropping onto the ground right next to her shoe. The tear is followed by another taking the same pattern, and soon she started to cry over the former memories coming back to her.

Red observes the change in mood of the badger and becomes supportive for her. And with her in a more vulnerable state he can learn why shadow has upset her once and for all, so he brings her to the bed and sits her down and takes his seat next to her on the bed. He then asks her "Sticks I am here to listen, what has Shadow done that had upset you?"

Sticks cooperates with the hedgehog for the first time and gives her answer "He was my boyfriend once, we had much fun together, then one day he left, stood me up and never explained why. I didn't come out for weeks after that, and one day Amy came to see me and I thought he came back for revenge, seeing him after that I just wanted to rip his brains out. Turns out in the darkness I couldn't see it was you. Sorry if I've been mean to you Red, I just have a grudge boiling over inside over him" Sticks Sobbed in explanation and apologised for her behaviour against him

"I feel you Sticks, I had one terrible day back in my dimension when the girl of my dreams was taken from me by some smug wolf, I later found Eggman was behind that and it was over and then I got my Amy, only when saving the world from some rich prick that I lost her again. But I vow on the power of Chaos that I will return back to my dimension and be reunited with my beloved Amy Rose in my land of Endless Possibilities" Red replied feeling the same way over events in his dimension and the events on Bartleby's invasion.

Sticks and Red finally look at each other eye to eye now knowing their past tragedy's and smiled at each other, now as friends. Then Sticks again out of the ordinary Hugged him, and not just a small hug for thanks, she hugged him with such passion that it felt like his guts would spew out of his mouth. During the hug however, a bright light shined in through the window ending the hug prematurely of what looked to be a spaceship landing outside.

But the ship stood still at the window. And then the window opened in time with a door on the ship opening, Red stands up and investigates what could be coming into the room they are in. and to his surprise it was the former plumber himself. "Mario?"

"It's a me, Mario" Mario greeted himself into the room and to the unsuspecting pair inside the room. "Red?"

"Mario? What on earth are you doing?" Red asked over the interruption

"I have assembled the Nintendsquad. I'll introduce you" Mario assured Red and showed the pair in the room the way through the window and into the spaceship that had landed outside. "So where's Sonic?" Mario asked

"Sonic, he's in with Amy" Red answered

"Better leave him to it then" Mario joked as he escorted the hedgehog and badger into the spaceship

Mario had escorted Red and Sticks into Princess Rosalina's Space Research Facility, it was filled with various gizmos and gimmicks that Tails would explore all day looking at every aspect of how it is made and how it works, and at the centre of the console unit was the princess herself.

"Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog" Rosalina greets the visitors into the spaceship assuming Sonic was one of them.

"Rosalina, Sonic isn't here, this is Code Red and Sticks the Badger" Luigi corrects the princess's mistake

"Sorry, Welcome Code Red and Sticks the Badger"

THE END

Red has finally corrected Sticks and now in captivity of the Nintendsquad. Now for the remainder to join hopefully before Bowser attacks with Eggman at his side.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **A lot has happened to me since the last chapter, ranging from a holiday to starting my new College Course but I got back to work with a fresh mind and made this. Enjoy**


	5. The Answer is Chaos

Bright Lights silhouetted the iconic castle of the kingdom as the mother of all spaceships docked at the castle containing the kingdoms most well-known organisations, the Nintendsquad, led by the savour of the Princess, Mario, followed by his taller, more intelligent brother Luigi. Following the brothers is the Princess of the Land, Peach, taking on the role of causing a distraction to the enemy by using herself to bait the enemy into a trap, the Second Princess part of the team is Rosalina, the Tails of the group, she owns the ships and specialises in technology for the benefit of good.

Alongside the kingdoms hero Nintendsquad are the dimension travellers known as Team Sonic, led by the blue bur known as Sonic the Hedgehog, known for his speed, followed by best friend twin-tailed fox Miles 'Tails' Prower, focusing on the technology which is utilised by everyone the team know and beyond. Following the main guys is Knuckles the Echidna, a clueless bag of muscles known for his controllable strength taking robot with ease. Team Sonic also have hidden talents behind members Amy Rose with her hammer skills, Sticks the badger inheriting parent-like protection on everything, followed by wildcard Code Red. The dimension traveller

The morning followed the long night that the ship first docked and received its first two members of the Dimension Travelers, the remainder of the team had now woken up and joined Red and Sticks inside Rosalina's Space Hopper ship basking in the vastness of the inventions on show, most interested is Tails, being the brains in Team Sonic, Tails takes his time to investigate the inventions and study the structure that makes the invention and take notes for a possible invention of his own, basking in conversation with the Nintendsquads brains, Princess Rosalina.

"I see you seem to be investigating my molecular Separator?" Rosalina attempted to start a conversation with the curious fox looking at one of the inventions

"It's Interesting, separating molecules to make something better or worse, what would happen if someone is shot with it?" Tails asks while still looking at the separator

"I tried that once by accident, turned out in my result that the person effected split into different personality's in two bodies', one romantic and one angry, they ended up having a duet with each other before better peach back to normal" Rosalina recalls an accidental experiment involving teammate Peach

At the other side of the room, Luigi was looking out of the window looking at the land with his brother Mario along with once rival now best friend Sonic the Hedgehog. Behind them is one of Rosalina's latest inventions, a mind-reader that can simulate what a person is thinking and display the image so others can see the reality inside the head, the invention that Sticks would destroy in seconds. But Code Red was studying it in detail, he could have an opportunity to show the remainder of Team Sonic his world and his desperate goal to get back home. And the studying is noticed by its inventor

"my Mind-Simulation device, see you've taken some interest Red?" Rosalina greets the curious hedgehog

"Mind Simulation? How would that work?" Red asks the princess

"from the test's I have done, I have been able to simulate what is being thought by the person sitting in the chair, that's how I found Mr Mario likes showers" Rosalina explains the test done on the device

"So if I think of my past life back home, would it display my life before my dimension hops?" Red asks with an idea in mind

"I guess it would, haven't done a test where a dimensions or different land has been involved, have a seat and we'll see" she instructs the hedgehog ready to test the theory

Observing the activity is Amy, looking for a thing to get her head round she spots the test being set up and joins the two in seeing what Code Red could be thinking, this attracts the remainder of the two gangs towards the mind simulation device to observe the test about to be underway

Red sits in the seat while Rosalina lowers a colander looking hat onto the top of his head and attached wires to the metal bowl from the screen causing sparks to show the electricity current is flowing, "alright Red, relax and think of something" Rosalina instructs the hedgehog to start the test to see if the device can pick up the thought from the hedgehog's home world.

The screen flickered for a couple of seconds as the hedgehog closed his eyes and relaxed thinking of an event that would show how much he needs to get back to his dimension and soon he had the thought in mind, as the hedgehog almost fell asleep in the chair, the screen made an image from his mind showing the events that led to his first dimension hop from his eye perspective

 **Super Code Red flies down the burning tunnel with explosions almost right at his feet showing he needed his speed ability to escape from the mech as he darted towards the capsule that was imprisoning Amy and Chaz to make it out alive with the girl he loves and the chao he loves as his family. Like the Millenniums Falcon through the Death Star**

 **Red had out-boosted the explosion trail when he got to Amy and Chaz and by surprise Super Code Red smashed into the compartment, grabs Amy and Chaz and darts out of there within the space of 2 seconds and he had got his family back as he shoots out the side of the burning mech while holding Amy bridal style with Chaz held on Amy's chest as the trio flout above the wrecked city observing the view before making a decent down to the ground, the trio look over to the other side and see Sonic had rescued his siblings and was making his way to the ground, although much closer**

 **He looked into her eyes as the trio hovered above the wrecked remains of Station Square, his mood changed as this happened, the girl he loved with the most cheerful chao chirping away after he had saved them from certain death, then he could see in her eyes what she wanted from her hero, he also shared the same feelings and both hedgehogs gave in and moved their heads together to share a passionate kiss as his golden lips made contact with her peach lips in an instant, suddenly the mood changes as the vision ends temporarily and reappears in a blue sky falling as his super form descends into the ground.**

The whole vision shown on the screen had just shown Code Red's final events in his own dimension before his first encounter with the Sonic Boom Dimension (Occurring in Endless Possibilities Episode 20)

Team Sonic just stood, stone still with their mouths wide open in shock over what they had just seen on the device, The Nintendsquad had the same reaction to the events they had just witnessed from the mind of Code Red.

Red opened his eyes as the vision ended to see the faces of everyone in the room without being able to see any different expressions, everyone having their mouth wide open in shock as they finally witnessed the events the occurred in Red's life as he was forced into a new dimension from his own, and now fully understand his urge to get back as quickly as possible.

"well, there you go guys, my final events in my world, now you can understand my pain" Red said as he unhooked himself from the helmet and got out of the seat to re-join his team. Who now understand the internal mental pain that Red has faced.

In the wake of silence that plagued everyone in the ship, it was only a matter of time before someone would break the silence, "My goodness, that's me in your dimension" Amy let out over her experience with seeing herself in the vision showed

"That's my Amy, along with Chaz, that's my family" Red explained

Amy felt a pull inside herself, and no matter how hard she stopped herself from pursuing her new desire, it soon broke and as everyone else unfroze and looked around for an opportunity to talk with Red about his home dimension in more detail, Amy darted towards the hedgehog in question and within a second, wrapped her arms around his chest in a passionate hug much similar to the out of character Sticks hug when both Red and Sticks first got to talk.

The hug was also similar to the hugs he will receive from his dimension Amy with the amount of force into one hug around the chest of the hedgehog, and feeling the impact of the hug at Amy speed, Red took the hug and hugged back allowing his subconscious mind to take over and simulate as a proper Amy hug from his dimension but controlled, not allowing himself to go too far.

A couple of hours passed since the event to which everyone continued searching around the ship taking in Rosalina's inventions and seeing the benefit that they were designed to bring

One of which was a black hole machine, one of Rosalina's off day inventions being inspected by Tails wondering what the advantage of being able to open a black hole would help people, luckily for him the princess inventor was able to give an explanation to its existence

"Well Tails, I made the concept for this device in hopes for one day to find a use for it, but I soon lost the blueprint while out jogging, then we all soon found out where the blueprint had gone, and that was Bowser, he created the device and attempted to create a black hole to flatten the village, his plan soon backfired when a portal opened up to which he retreated leaving this on the floor" Rosalina explained the events of the invention on display in front of the fox, "But it needs an excessive amount of power to work"

"Like concentrated energy, much like a lightning bolt?" Tails askes the princess

"Similar to that yes, but there is no way that we can force a lightning bolt or concentrate any energy to once single point, the best I have is a luma star"

At that moment, a flood of luma stars flood the spaceship with joy once their name had been mentioned, and as they poured into the ship knocking everyone over as they rushed in from the door into the invention hall, Tails realises the power that the stars contain and with the power that multiple stars have combined, they could just about pull off the manoeuvre and open a portal helping Team Sonic get back home, but still with uncertainty without being able to fully concentrate the energy using multiple stars at once.

Suddenly Red feels a small tingling feeling against his hand had a luma star rushed by slightly touching it enough for the power to be recognised by the hedgehog, and he instantly notices the tingling pattern as the contact was made, noticing the luma star power has a similar wavelength to his own dimension's Chaos Emeralds, using the power of the item in question he could concentrate the energy into one point and cause a dimensional abnormally and combine this with the black hole machine, Red could re-open the portal back to the Sonic Boom dimension using his ability of Chaos Control.

THE END

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This took a while to write. But I hope to get back in the rhythm of writing and keep this story afloat and get Team Sonic back home and Red back to Endless Possibilities.**


	6. The Return Home

A celebration was going on at the Kong's Burger restaurant, The Nintendsquad with new allies Team Sonic had just saved the kingdom village from takeover from the infamous King of the Koopa's, Bowser along with the infamous Dr Eggman. And the fight was simple as walking down the road

What had happened was the Nintendsquad took on Bowser, using their teamwork to take down his latest creation, a spiky ball swinging from underneath his own Koopa Clown Car inspiration taken from his new partner in fighting, and to stop him all the Nintendsquad did was have Mario and Luigi jump and punch the Koopa Clown Car until the clown car started to spark and malfunction thus drop the spiky ball to the ground while Bowser left before his clown car exploded

Meanwhile Eggman was taking on his own enemy's, Team Sonic, with his new plan he just couldn't lose, this plan was to catch out all 6 members by throwing hammers over a collapsible platform over a pit of water, and just behind him was a switch to collapse the platform and drop the Eggman into the water allowing the team to pass, which for Sonic and Red with the speed ability, was easier than spreading bread, and all they found was a toad in the room saying that the Princess was in another castle in the room behind the fight, despite no princess being captured or even being looked for.

And the celebration was being held at Kong's Burger, with donkey kong serving up a new dish, Chilli dogs, which went down well in the eyes of Sonic, who ate all of them. Red was remembering the feel on his fur when a luma star rushed by making contract with him having a similar feel to a chaos emerald from his dimension, and wondering if using the star could give the same effect or something similar. Deciding to find out his answer, he heads over to Rosalina who is talking to Amy to experiment with his hypothesis

"Rosalina, mind if I ask you a question about something?" Red asks the princess

"what would you like to know?" Replied the princess

"Those Stars, how much power do they contain?"

"Interesting, one single luma star contains almost unlimited power, only dying out when the star is tired, how are you able to tell that the stars contain high frequency power" Rosalina Questioned the hedgehog on his discovery

"back in my dimension, we have 7 Chaos Emeralds, a gem the size of my hand, that contains unlimited power at high frequency, me along with my dimension's Sonic the hedgehog is able to use the power and concentrate the energy into one point, either to create a Chaos Spear, a sharp point of pure energy and it can deal heavy damage to basically anything, great for breaking open locks. Also we can use a Chaos Control, this is to surround an object with a force field of energy to either protect inside and destroy anything around it, or either do the same but warp the contents of the force field to a place far away from your current location. And finally the warp to use on yourself to warp to anywhere, best for getting out of a gang of robots. When the stars swarmed the ship the other night one made contract with me and the slight touch reminded me of the power of the emeralds" Red Explains the Chaos Emeralds and its uses

"Interesting, let's find the answer. Luma Stars" Rosalina called out for the stars to swarm the restaurant to start the test

Within seconds of the calling, the stars swarmed down from space and rushed into the restaurant to accompany the princess, again one star making slight contact with Red and getting the same feeling as before, so Red went and picked one up and looked towards the princess as he tested his theory

"Sorry for this little guy". Similar to the first time he attempted Chaos Control, he held the star as much as he could to get a good grip of the object, closed his eyes and focused the energy from the star into himself, and it was happening, Red was still able to use high frequency power despite the dimension change, and with the experiment working, he continued with the test until he had enough power to initiate a warp. As soon as he started to warp process, bright lights surrounded the hedgehog in a firework fashion until he warped in a cloud of smoke from his location to the top of the shack that covers the kitchen of the restaurant.

The whole crowd was astonished by the results of the test, Red could use a luma star in similar fashion to a Chaos Emerald.

But there was no time for more celebrations, as Bowser was back, with Eggman as well. So it was time for the Nintendsquad and Team Sonic to gather once again and continue the defence of the kingdom. But bowser had a new plan.

This plan was to devour the village to build his empire on the ruins, using a black hole. Which is what he did last time which made a portal that brought Sonic over, but expected different results no seeing as Eggman wasn't doing the same in the other dimension, it should now work.

The King Koopa took fire and soon the expected results occurred, a black hole opened and started to suck everything in, causing heavy damage to the castle as the black hole was placed just ahead of it ripping the front of the castle exposing the complexity of the corridors inside the castle, the black hole also sucked in the rest of the village as the plan

Both villains looked on as residents struggled to stay put and not be sucked into the back hole, they were protected in an airtight combo between Bowsers Clown Car and Eggman's Egg mobile with high power thrusters at the front stopping them from being sucked into the hole, with the relationship that Bowser and Eggman had formed in the time that Eggman had joined him there has been no argument and the pair have got on well. Then Bowser pulled the release switch on his side of the combo. Stopping the thrusters on Eggman's side and breaking off the capsule the Eggman is inside. Thus Eggman was released heading towards the black hole as his partner betrayed him

Rosalina's Ship was saving the Nintendsquad and Team Sonic from being pulled into the black hole, with Amy having a tight grip of Red's hand, the hedgehog the Nintendsquad needed the most

"Amy, let me go!" Red Shouted up to Amy so she can hear with his voice over the gushing of wind as the world was pulled into the black hole

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Amy shouted back is shock over his command

"Let me go, I can stop this!"

"How!"

"Let me go and I will show you!"

"Alight, Good luck Red!" Amy shouted as she untightened her hand letting Red slip from her grip and fall with the pull of the black hole

Red acted from here, using his homing attack to keep some stability from the winds and angle himself towards a luma star, Rosalina spotted this and from his explanation earlier, knew what he was doing. Red was finally able to grab one of the luma stars and get a tight grip on it. now he let himself fall with the gravitational pull of the black hole until he pretty close to the hole itself, he gave a wink in Amy's direction before turning. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Red shouted at the top of his lungs as he extracted the energy from the star and created a spear with his hand and shot the beam of energy towards the hole, the beam of energy was so bright that it blinded everyone around the collapsing castle.

Then the beam hit the hole. As the black hole took in the beam of energy, it was overpowered and opened a hole to a new world, thus stopping the gravitational pull making everyone fall to the ground as the pull stopped.

Everyone was silent is shock as they witnessed Red open up a portal into a new world. Sonic walked up to the portal and stood alongside Red looking into the portal to make out in the distorted image where it would lead to. Red took the first steps towards the portal and walked into it to see what was on the other side. And he could instantly tell where it was just by sticking his head in. Bygone Island

"Guys, it's home" he called out towards Team Sonic after bringing his head back out to look at the shocked audience

"What" Sonic questioned before putting his head in for himself to confirm his suspicion, which was true, it was a temple with Sonic and Tails patterns on the doorway. "Lyric's Prison"

Knowing that Team Sonic are now going to leave them, the Nintendsquad lined each other up for final goodbyes.

"Well it was fun seeing you guys, hopefully we can meet again" Peach told the gang readying to go through the portal

"It's been an adventure and hopefully we can do it again, with less of the fighting" Luigi claims as he shakes hands with Team Sonic before departure

"been interesting learning how things work in your world Team Sonic" Rosalina commented on events from the team shown in the mushroom kingdom

"Sonic, I know this trip for the both of us has changed how we see each other, so for now, Good Luck" Mario said to his former rival over the friendship they built over the course of the trip

Red was the first to re-enter the Boom dimension followed by Amy, Sticks, Knuckles, Tails and finally Sonic as they left the mushroom kingdom which inhabited them for a week to finally be home in a place they rather had forgotten about.

Eggman was thrown back through the portal into his home world by the Nintendsquad to get rid of him in their world, and as the final goodbye, Red poked his head into the portal looking on the Nintendsquad as they waved, Rosalina waved her wand calling the luma stars towards her, as the portal lost energy and eventually closed.

Team Sonic were back in their home, but one problem, they weren't in the village but at the ancient prison that held Lyric. But inside are the 8 Chaos Crystals Which Red could use in order to create a way back to his dimension using Chaos Control on himself with all 8, Sonic used his hand on the door to open the doors to the platform that Team Sonic fought Lyric at. And standing in the middle of the platforms, was a rock with all the crystals stuck to it.

The team walked towards the rock to see what Red could do with the power that the crystals contain inside.

Red looked upon the 8 crystals and knew what he would have to do in order to get back it his dimension, the change from the Mushroom Kingdom to Bygone island was not as outrageous as moving between dimensions of existence. And Red would need to create an abnormally in order to travel from the Boom dimension that he is now standing in and reappear in his dimension using the most powerful object there to reappear and complete the travel. Meaning the first person to see him back would be the womanising Echidna

"Everyone, Stand Back". He lay his hand on top of the rock and recited the poem, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for a process that might hurt. "The servers are the 7 Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller is the one to unify the Chaos". As Red recited the poem, the crystals let loose from the rock and started to circle around the hedgehog with a slight humming noise as they sped up

His Dark-Red main colour which covers the majority of his body started to heavily brighten up to a blinding bright gold, his purple highlights hadn't changed colour but more blinding to match the golden that covers the majority of his body, and also his distinct purple eyes don't change during the transformation and with the emeralds power, the two extra small quills on the side of his head crumpled away so as Red transformed he became to look much like himself again.

"This is goodbye, so to all you guys from me. Good Luck with everything" Red signified his goodbye before putting his hands together and looking up, "CHAOS CONTROL!". A beam of light went slightly up from his hand before forming a bubble of golden energy around him. Red gave a wink to the team before the bubble became deformed and started to implode in a microsecond, and he was gone.

[Red's Home Dimension]

The only way Red would be able to reappear back in his own would is through the most powerful place in the world. And for Red, that will be the Master Emerald. Guarded by Knuckles the Echidna, in Red's home world, the guys who gets the girls.

The place was dark for one brief moment, then a bright green light shined its way through the house and through he windows showing the master emerald is in use, this woke knuckles up seeing the bright light of the emerald blind him as he rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed to see what it was doing.

A door separates Knuckles' custom built house from the emerald which provides the power for it, so the echidna's first reaction is to open the door so he can see the emerald working and calm it down, so he opens the door and the emerald emits golden particles which eventually build a golden silhouette of Code Red before a puff of smoke covers the hedgehog and he is now normal again after the dimension travel from Boom to his own. The smoke clears and a tired Knuckles can now see why the master emerald was acting up

"Red, is that you?" Knuckles asked not being sure if red had finally returned

"I'm Back baby" Red claimed as he finally got sight of the confused and tired echidna looking at him

"Red, your alive" Knuckles was relieved to see Red once again after watching him leave while saving Amy

"How long have I been gone for" Red asked the echidna wondering how much time had passed since his disappearance

"It's been nearly two months. Everyone thinks you're dead, Amy is heavily depressed, GUN's in Chaos and Even Eggman sent his feelings about you going, and hasn't attacked since" Knuckles informs Red over what has happened since he left

"Is she ok?" Red asked Knuckles about Amy

"She's heavily depressed, Sonic, Shadow and even Silver have tried acting as a partner for her to help her out but she would always think of you. Then run off. She is living in your apartment so GUN don't get rid of it"

"I've got to see her"

"She is going out with this guy named James who is a Cat like blaze but only male, they should be at the beach tomorrow. Get her there"

The next day rolled over and Red and Knuckles headed to the beach where Amy and James would be hanging out for the day. They hide in the bushes to avoid anyone spotting Red prematurely or even Amy or James spotting them spying on them. And soon Red catches the couple in sight.

It was only a conversation as far which both Knuckles and Red were able to hear being pretty close to them.

"You know Amy, your just lovely" James complimented Amy to get her to start to love him

"I Know James" Amy Acknowledged the compliment

"Why don't we start something off, me and you, have some fun" James suggested

"I can't, I just can't James, even if he is dead and never coming back, I can't just leave him like that"

"you know you will never be with anyone else, if I can't be with you, then no one can" James warned before grabbing the back of Amy's Dress and pulling her towards him, and soon ripped the dress leaving Amy to fall forward in her underwear while James looks upon the vulnerable Hedgehog with her torn dress in his hand. "Your Mine now"

Red now acted. Seeing as James was about to do some horrible act of pleasure on his girlfriend. Red jumped from the hedge he and Knuckles were hiding in and proceeded full speed towards the male cat and used a homing attack to take him down

Amy can only watch as she witnessed the iconic Red blur of Code Red approach the dominate cat and knock him down much like a bowling pin. The blur stopped and although he was facing the other way, Amy knew that the love of her life had returned after nearly 2 months.

"GET OFF HER!" Red tackled the cat to the ground at with his hands pinning his arms to ground with full force of anger making his strength that is keeping James to the ground. "How dare you attempt THAT on my girlfriend. I'm Back and your gone!" Red shouted to James's face before performing a spin dash while holding him to build up energy to make the cat fly far away from the couple. When James was out of the area courtesy of Code Red throwing him far away with the power of the spin dash

Red then turned and kneeled down to help Amy up from the ground. "You Ok?" he asked her from her scary experience

Amy looked into his eyes knowing in full that it was her boyfriend who had returned from Dimension traveling. Suddenly Amy's depression over his loss was diminishing, and she took his hand that he was offering, before dashing straight to his lips for the most passionate kiss the couple will have. As soon as the lips made contact, her hands located to the back of his neck to which he could lift her up from the ground with one arm on her back and the other arm behind her knees so he could lift her up without stopping the kiss. Code Red was back Home with Amy.

THE END

And the journey is over. From Endless Possibilities Episode 20 where Bartleby sent Red away, through Brand New Reality Which Red got to grips with the Boom Dimension and here where he joins Team Sonic in the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **Authors Notes: This Took longer than expected but here is the Last Chapter in my Crossover story, the Boom gang are back on bygone island and Red is home in the remains of Station Square. During the writing for this Chapter I had my 18** **th** **birthday (3 Oct) and in the UK, I am now classified as a full adult. So that is probably why this chapter took longer. Let me know what you thought of the adventure and any suggestions to what Red and the gang will get up to in Endless Possibilities Season 2 ~ Thombo64**


End file.
